Human Mutant
Human Mutants that have been affected by the cosmic storm giving them mutant powers but still maintain their human form. List of Mutants *JC Young *BH Young *SG Young *James Young *Sierra Young *Holly Young Society The human still maintain their human form to blend in to society, but can't release their abilities or power under any circumstances like competing in sport championships, populated areas, being in forbidding areas and/or winning every mental or physical competition but school activity such as class, homework, tests and/or projects are something kids with enhanced intellects would be fine for getting good grades but can't do physical gym activity expect warm ups. Spiritual Power The main life-fore of the humans, sometime absorbing too much with have vast spiritual pressure they can suppress to avoid power detectors and/or keep them from being exposed in public. High-level users can't power up above 50% or at full power (100%.) The dense and pressure of it will cause attention to power detectors and/or crushing objects if come in too close. Powers With these powers, each of them shares the same powers such as physical and/or mental enhancements such as these: *'Enhanced Combat & Weapon Mastery':The mutants can perform every martial art move and/or master a single, many or all weapons. Depends what are they holding, know how to use or use a signature item. *'Enhanced Intellect':Possess vast intellect that surpasses every species. **'Hypercognition':Makes them learn much faster. **'Enhanced Memory':Allows them to remember everything the user comes upon. **'Mental Shield':Blocks all mental abilities, also can turn it on & off at will. **'Intuitive Intellect':Can learn and understand everything without education. *'Enhanced Strength':This power allows them to lift object and/or people with ease just with one hand, putting on their heads or shoulders or smash and crush anything no matter what he size is. **'Enhanced Jump':Can make others jump farther and/or higher with putting their strength into their legs. **'Enhanced Punching & Kicking':Possess vast strength in their upper & lower body, fists and legs. *'Enhanced Speed & Agility':Can run and react at high speed, also travel far distances. **'Enhanced Fly':If the user possess the power to fly, they fly at high speed. **'Accelerated Metabolism':Allows the user to digest foods faster to maintain their perfect figures. **'Hyper-Speed Combat':Can deliver punches and kicks at a fast rate. **'Enhanced Reflexes':Can dodge and catch objects going at high speed and react fast to avoid attacks including at close range. **'Water & Wall Running':Run up walls and on water without any trouble of falling or drowning. **'Flash Step':Move at incredible speed than the eye can follow at a master's level. **'Afterimages':Leave after images of themselves using their speed or flash step. *'Invulnerability':Be immune to bullets and/or physical attacks. **'Enhanced Stamina':Can go for days without being tired out. **'Enhanced Durability':Resist any superhuman attacks they receives. ***'Enhanced Endurance':Can take damage and still maintain active. ****'Thermal Resistance':Can resist extreme temperatures, but be immune if possess elemental abilities such as hot and cold. But has to wear clothes to avoid suspicion and/or out of habit. ****'Electrical Resistance':Can resist strong electrical attacks, but be immune if possess elemental abilities such as absorb or mimicry. ****'Hunger Suppression':Can suppress their own hunger to maintain active, but still needs to eat. ****'Pain Suppression':Can suppress their own pain, no matter how fatal it is. *'Enhanced Senses':Has their senses increase. **'Enhanced Balance':Can balance on pipes, ropes and/or wires with ease. ***'Enhanced Climbing':Climb on narrow spaces without trouble. **'Enhanced Vision, Hearing & Smell':Can see, hear and smell better. *'Enhanced Flexibility':Can bend their body back and twist their joints without any bone injury. *'Enhanced Dexterity':Can do talents, use objects and wield weapons with their hands with ease. *'Physical Attraction':Has supernatural handsomeness and/or beauty. **'Sexual Inducement':Can sexually induce others by sight, only by taking off their clothes such as their shirts, paints or both. ***'Sexual Frenzy':Can make people feel more pleasure via skin contact. It leaves the target/victim completely consumed in a sexual frenzy until skin contact is broken or climax is achieved. After this the victim of the power is left without a memory of the event and confused into what came over them, the victim however does know that they had sex or kissed someone. *'Enhanced Immunity':Can destroy any toxins that are injected in their bodies. **'Protected Senses':Keeps their senses from overloading. *'Empathy':Can understand peoples pain, suffering and other emotional problems. **'Animal Empathy':People can feel the animals pain of losing something they have or love. **'Emotion Manipulation & Inducement':Not by mentally, but by physically, inducement and/or toying with them. ***'Fear Inducement':Can induce fear into other by intimating them with their powers a tremendous level. ***'Rage Inducement':Rarely toys with them if they have powers or just messing with them such as mutant animals. **'Emotion Empowerment':Can get stronger from their own strength or others. ***'Anger Empowerment':Gain strength from their own anger. ****'Feral Mind':Enter a feral mind under extreme anger that will kill anyone and/or destroy anything in their path. ***'Hatred Empowerment':Get stronger of their own hatred from someone they hate for so many years. ***'Love Empowerment':They get stronger by loving someone they really care about. *'Strong Will':Possess vast willpower to resist being possessed, defying death and/or overcoming many opponents. **'One-Man Army':Can take an overwhelming army with ease. **'Fear Masking':Suppress their own fear and fight with restless courage. **'Strong Heart':Possess a strong pure heart. ***'Enhanced Charisma':Gain the trust and loyalty of other. ***'Bond Empowerment':Get power by love of their friends you have. **'Strong Soul':Possess a strong soul that can be used for spiritual energy. *'Tranquil State':Enter a state to remain calm to think clearly and/or resist from hesitation in battles. **'Tranquil Fury':Can transfer all their anger into combat while remaining calm and control. *'Cartoon Physics':Mimic the traits of cartoons and bring absurd laws at will. **'Logic Manipulation':Bend the rules of any that's logical. Special Powers Humans can gain special powers that reflects their personalities, appearances and/or what they desire. Side-Effects The cosmic radiation has side effects of their bodies such has: *'Personality Alteration' *'Uncontrollable Rage' *'Appearance Alteration' *'Changes in Appetite' *'Insanity' *'Vice':People uses their powers for their own purposes against others will. **'Envy':Wanted others powers they did not get. **'Gluttony':Addicted to their own power. **'Greedy':Wants all the powers to make oneself supreme. **'Lust':Wanted to seduce and control others through sexuality. **'Pride':Wants to show off their own power to make or look superior. **'Sloth':Using powers or controlling others to do their own work. **'Wrath':Vengeance against anyone and/or anybody they take out on sheer rage. Category:Creative Category:Creative Mutant Species